San Francisco
. 20th Century San Francisco has been the scene of many wartime exploits of costumed crime fighters. In 1940 FBI agent Dale Sturm (aka "Dale of the FBI") was sent to San Francisco by J. Edgar Hoover to nab the criminal known as Red Corker . A successful drug trafficking operation was also active during that year headed by a master criminal known only as the Voice, however his operation was targeted by crime fighting scientist Professor Philo Zog who dispatched his robot Electro to dismantle the operation . In 1941, Imperial Japanese agent the Fang was stationed in San Francisco. He was hired to assassinate two Chinese ambassadors who had come to the United States to accept a loan for their war effort against the Japanese. The assassination attempt was thwarted by Captain America and Bucky . Following the attacks on Pearl Harbour, Japanese forces led by Admiral Nodope attempted a repeat attack on San Francisco in 1942, this assault was repelled by the Sub-Mariner . Another attempted attack on the shores of San Francisco was also thwarted by boy detective Terry Vance, his pet ape Dr. Watson and reporter Deadline Dawson . In 1944, the Golden Gate Bridge was targeted for destruction by Nazi forces, but their plans were stopped by the Sub-Mariner . In 1946, local banks were targeted by twin criminals Jeff and Jock Blintz until they were apprehended by the Whizzer . When the Robe's criminal empire terrorized the United States, part of their empire expanded into San Francisco until they were stopped by Captain America and Bucky . Cap and Bucky later came to the assistance of the local police when area women were being stalked by the serial killer known as the Silk Stocking Strangler . In 1951, Secret Service agent Kent Blake was briefly active in the area under the alias "Lefty Rafts" while on a mission to stop "merchants of death" from shipping goods into Communist China . In 1954, San Francisco was terrorized by a dinosaur that was brought back to life by atomic tests in the New Mexico desert. The creature caused massive amounts of damage and claimed many lives before being stopped by the Human Torch and Toro . In 1955, Secret Service agent Rick Davis shut down a Chinese communist cell operating out of San Francisco led by Su Ming Toy . Modern Age Like most other major population centers, San Francisco was attacked by the monsters teleported here by the Skrulls from Monster Isle . After Archangel saved the mayor of San Francisco, she offered the X-Men and any powered or depowered mutant sanctuary in the city. She openly announced to the world that San Francisco was rejecting the Initiative and adopting the X-Men as their protectors. Although the X-Men have relocated to Utopia off the shore, they still claim San Francisco as their protectorate. San Francisco was a target during the Skrulls' invasion of Earth. In other realities In Marshal Law's universe, San Francisco was destroyed by an earthquake, then re-built and re-named San Futuro. There is an amount of unemployed superpowered war veterans, some of whom joined outlawed street gangs. The police corp, to which Marshal Law belongs, has top-secret hidden stations.''Marshal Law'' #1 | PointsOfInterest = San Francisco is renowned for its chilly summer fog, steep rolling hills, an eclectic mix of Victorian and modern architecture, and its peninsular location surrounded on three sides by the Pacific Ocean and San Francisco Bay. Famous landmarks include: *Golden Gate Bridge *Alcatraz Island *The cable cars * Mercy General Hospital *Dreaming Celestial *Johnson Street *Stark Enterprises Marin County Facility *Transamerica Pyramid *Coit Tower *Grace Cathedral *Chinatown *San Francisco Bay | Residents = Currently Residents *Avalanche (Dominikos Petrakis) *Paul Carson *Dreaming Celestial *Joey *Melita Garner *Robert O'Hara *Mayor Sadie Sinclair *Daredevil (Matt Murdock) *Kirsten McDuffie *Foggy Nelson Fenster (Earth-616) Judge Fenster held court in Burt Corrigan's mental insanity case. When the hearing was swarmed by a horde of Vampires, Fenster called the authorities to get them to help. Jakes (Earth-616) Jakes was Burt Corrigan's chauffeur. Lynne (Earth-616) Lynne was a fashion photographer who worked with Mary Jane Watson-Parker. Ruth (Earth-616) Ruth was Archie's and Burt Corrigan's aunt. Schoenfeld (Earth-616) Mr. Schoenfeld was Burt Corrigan's attorney. Tuttle (Earth-616) Tuttle was the curator of the San Francisco museum of antiquities. Former Residents *David Angar *Black Widow (Natalia Romanova) *Wilbur Day *Heather Douglas *Electro (Maxwell Dillon) *Hazmat (Jenny Takeda) *Mastermind (Martinique Wyngarde) *Ivan Petrovich *X-Men | Notes = * Daredevil and the Black Widow relocated to San Franciso in and had numerous adventures fighting crime in the city. Daredevil left the city to permanently return to New York City in . | Trivia = | Links = }}